


Just A Little More

by Halloweenhead131



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4
Genre: -Sometimes, Alice in Wonderland References, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, long chapters, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweenhead131/pseuds/Halloweenhead131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall down into the rabbit hole with me and my friend Alice into a world filled with SMUT! Some romance thrown in here and there, maybe a little more, because lets face it...there are too many hot guys that aren't real....</p>
<p>I am taking requests in the comments, just put down who and if it's reader or original and will will try to make the characters as close as possible to the game!</p>
<p>Good Luck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vaas: My Queen

She had joked about it on several occasions, the implications of being a virgin and not being a virgin with his men while they sat around drinking beers. And his men, the stupids fucks didn't know the underlying meaning to her words.

She was a virgin.

A pure, straight fucking leafed virgin with no experience or any kind of knowing of the meaning sex. Yet she talked like it wasn't so bad, that or with the right guy it was fucking awesome and he had to wonder what the hell she read to find out what the hell she was talking about.

And then he found it, in her room hiding underneath her ratty mattress underneath a pile of photos, trophy photos of the kills she had made after he had gotten a short high and decided that while she was out hunting that he would snoop around. A fucking book, now he hadn't actually known she had read, actually sometimes he really thought she was illiterate because of being a drop out and everything and sometimes she made the dumbest comments ever but this book....Fifty Shades of fucking Grey.

He sat on her bed, flipping through the pages, scanning through the words and finding some of them highlighted, actually most of the paragraphs with sex had been highlighted in different colours with some notes beside them in either blue or black pen, he couldn't tell because the words were smudged with the use of the book.

Red was apparently very explicit content that she found exciting.

Blue was the lovey-dovey shit that she didn't like so much but read anyways to keep up with what was happening.

Orange was the content of how they did it or whatever, he threw the book across the room. If she really wanted to fucking know she should have just asked, so Vaas lit a cigarette and waited in her room.

When she came through the door, over an hour later she was actually surprised to find Vaas on her bed, looking absolutely livid beyond compare or something, actually his face was in a smirk but she could never really tell his mood from just looking, and her copy of Fifty Shades of Grey by the hook she would usually keep her gun, she always placed her knife underneath her pillow for protection during the nights.

"Uh...hi?" Oh yeah, that was so fucking smart, good job idiot. Vaas gave her a smirk, eyes running from her flat plained stomach, across the dangling belly piercing and down to the edge of her pants before landing on her full breasts underneath the fabric of one of his shirts he had given her. He really liked the way it hung off her body, accentuating every single curve but it also made him delirious with fury, all his fucking men saw this everyday.

"Hello chica..." It was seductive and his voice rolled over her body like melted honey with an undertone that she didn't know the meaning of, she refused to shiver at the sound of his words and instead hung her gun up with shaky hands while turning her back to him.

He watched her like a fucking hawk, his green eyes moving down the length of her long legs, the curve of her round ass and the area of her back. He would love to leave his mark everywhere, anywhere on her body, he didn't care who saw or who heard, he wanted to teach her, her own body and what it could really do, and teach her how to touch his for a response. Grab the globes of each cheek of her ass and press against her until he heard her voice moan out his name.

"I see you found my book." She said it like it was an everyday occurrence, like people found it every fucking day and she had to explain that shit to them. He could see the flicker in her eyes though, the way they wavered back and forth between him and the book before she fluidly crouched and picked it up in her hands, running her palms along the hardcover and back.

"Yes chica, I did. It was...quite interesting..." He raised his eyebrow at her as she stiffened, so he had looked inside and had seen. Did he know already? Is that why he looked in her room? She couldn't get mad at him, hell she wouldn't because she would have been the same way if she had known he was a virgin. Which he wasn't, she knew that perfectly well from the looks she got from him on a regular basis, the small touches across her arms and sometimes her legs, even rarer on her stomach or the tops of her breasts.

"I-is that so?" She stuttered, she fucking stuttered! He had never seen that kind of blush before, the one creeping up to her ears in a nice red, the kind of red that would remind him of strawberries or blood, god he loved that red.

"Have I ever told you...you look amazing in red?" He gave her a childish smile, the red brightened and her cheeks were rosy as he stood from his seat on her bed before moving towards her. He did so slowly, moving with purpose in his step as his fingers brushed her cheek before he pressed himself against her, taking a strand of her hair and bringing it up to his nose. She smelled of lemons, and her own sweat from the humidity, as well as the salt from the sea and she gave a small sound.

Had she fucking whimpered?! Really? He had barely even touched her and she fucking whimpered?! What the hell was wrong with her?! He was a murderer! A psycho!

'You're a murderer too!' Shut up! She killed animals, pigs and a fucking hippo or tiger on occasion but people were out of her league!

'Except for that one guy...' He had tried to rape her! It didn't count! Self defence goddamnit! She froze as he turned her to face him, his green eyes peering intently into hers, his grin never fading from his mouth as he rubbed both thumbs along her cheeks, cupping her face in his hands. It would have been so easy for him to snap her neck right now it wasn't even funny.

Instead he ran the tip of his nose, barely brushing her skin from the bottom hollow in her throat and up the side to below her ear. She shivered now, what the hell was he going to do to her? She felt a wetness brush her earlobe, and then him nibbling at her flesh underneath her ear and she almost collapsed, she gripped something, anything to keep her standing.

It was his shirt, the red clenched in between her fingers as he chuckled underneath his breath as he looked at her from beneath his eyelashes. She sucked in a breath between her teeth, is this what it felt like to be turned on, the heat in the room felt suffocating and his warmth didn't help with the fact that now the hard planes of his body pressed against her.

Her body was slowly responding, unused to the attention it was getting, but the hickeys he had left underneath her left earlobe were showing up nicely across her skin, perfectly even as she sucked her breaths from between her teeth, even as her palms pressed into his stomach and her fingers slowly, hesitantly ran over the muscles underneath.

"You're so shy chica..." He breathed against her ear, he love this, teasing her, pushing her buttons now that he knew her secret. "Or could it be something else?"

He chuckled when she pushed him away, stepping back slowly, pushing his arms out to the side saying that he meant no harm in touching her the way he did. Only a little bit of fun. Except that fun turned out to be a race to see if he could fucking catch her in the fucking jungle.

She had bolted out the door so quickly, he barely had time to follow her into the thick under growth of the trees, hoping and ducking underneath vines and over fallen trees and rocks. The occasional snake hanging down, or the random fire ant holes that they hopped across.

So when he did finally fucking catch up, this time he was angry as he pushed her roughly into the bark of a tree, the surface scratching the back of his hand as he delved forward. His lips meeting hers, teeth coming out and biting into her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, what really made him happy though is that she fought back against him. Biting his tongue when he wanted to explore and made him literally pry her lips open with his, his hands had her wrists pinned above her head, against the tree as the other kneaded the meat of her ass probably bruising her.

She whimpered as his mouth ran along the skin of her neck, biting her skin, bruising her before running his tongue across the wound, laving the areas he hurt with his attention. She writhed, her whimpers and small outward cries making him even harder than he already was, the chase, the catch, he loved it, he loved this virgin body before him, a whimpering, writhing mess. He let her wrists go, keeping her hips still as he set to work on marring her throat with deep reddish purple bruises.

Her fingers were against his chest, pushing against his sternum right underneath his necklaces, she felt his muscles shudder and twitch as he held her against the tree, the bark lumpy against her back as she wiggled. The heat in her body wouldn't go away, and his touch sent her even further from reality, some person could be watching, waiting around the corner or this could be one of his tricks...she whimpered again when his fingers quickly unbuttoned her jeans, delving into her material and underneath her underwear to her ass, roughly kneading the flesh while her lower body was pulled to his.

The fabric of their clothing was a inconvenience for him, as she pulled on his tank, once again bringing his lips to hers, hungry, and teeth laden as she bit down on his lower lip, breaking the skin, smearing the blood between them. It was metallic, she wanted him, she wanted what he could give her and she needed this, if only to get rid of the frustration, if only to get rid of the loneliness that followed her around like a rabid dog.

His shirt was pulled over his head by her fingers, hers was soon following, she was hesitant, shy as her fingers splayed out across his chest, feeling the smooth skin along with the thin lined scars that had been accumulated, compared to her pale complexion he was a dark tanned, golden almost in the sunlight filtering between the rough limbs of the trees.

He was watching her, gauging a reaction to the tattoo across his hip, her fingers followed the tribal lines and dips, dipping down into the 'v' of muscle an into the band of his pants when he shuddered, his jaw working as he watched her stare down. And then she smiled, her almost threadbare, without a doubt smile, just a small upturn of the lips he rarely saw, pink lips that were bruised and bitten now that he had claimed them.

Her touch made feathers dance across his skin, the hairs on his arms standing, it was a light touch, not as hard as he would have liked it, not as hard as he would have loved coming from her body. She was still hesitant, the blush on her cheeks still as he leaned himself into her, grinding upwards, her mouth opened, tongue peaking out from behind her lips and a small sound falling from them.

"You are a virgin chica? Right?" Her head whipped up, strawberry blond hair flying, the freckles on her cheeks becoming darker from her blush, she closed her mouth, eyes turning hard and her body rigid.

"You probably think I'm a fool. Keeping something like that." He could tell she was ready for him to laugh, for it all to be some kind of sick joke, he was sick, but not as sick as to say he would laugh at a woman who had saved something more precious than life really, unlike his fucking sister. Whore. The woman he was holding looked away and crossed her arms above her bra, a red lacy thing and he grinned at the colour, it looked really good on her and cupped her firm breasts perfectly.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no chica...actually I respect that, to keep something thats precious to you. I respect that chica." She looked at him, light blue eyes trying to see him, see through him to his proper motive until he ground into her again and her hands found his shoulders and her eyes fluttered closed. He grinned at her, she was his and only his, if someone else dared touch her; he would have their fucking head on a pole.

"Ah...goddamnit Vaas, and just when I though, ah!" She was wet, his finger slid across her button with ease underneath her matching underwear, pushing her to the brink and then retreating for her hips to follow his hand as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him as her legs wrapped around his hip, now divulged of any inconveniencing clothing, her underwear ripped off, literally.

"Thought what? Mi reina." He switched his tactics, pushing her further as she cried out loudly, writhing in his hold before a finger slid into her, she was tight and unused to the intrusion in such a place and she froze up. Her eyes blinking, small nose scrunching at the awkward feeling, she could feel him move around, delving deeper and then pulling out, twisting before her vision went white, body arching into his as he chuckled low, the vibrations against her chest making her shiver as she breathed into his shoulder.

"Found it hmm chica?..." He breathed the whisper into her ear before he kept barely touching that spot and each time she was uncontrollably whimpering, moaning or clenching his finger within her. He added another, he wanted her ready, ready for him, ready for the pleasure as well as learning her body to teach her what he could do, he didn't want to hurt his reina, his queen.

Every rey needs a reina and this woman, a whimpering mess in his arms with a touch, was his. His queen to his king, his blushing virgin bride...he grinned at the thought.

She was a mess as they sunk to the moss covered ground, her on top of him, her hand hitting the area beside his head none to gently as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her, using his thumb to rub her into pure ecstasy. She leaned back on his legs, her breathing harsh as she came down from her high, his hands were already undoing his buckle, no more fucking around, he wanted her all the way, either on top or bottom, really didn't fucking matter to him. He breathed out a sigh as his heated flesh met the humid air, compared to his body temperature it was cool against his skin and then he felt it. The touch against him and he shuddered and leaned up on his forearms, watching as she rubbed a soft padded thumb up the head of him and collected his essence, the very thing that would get her pregnant and pulled her hand up to her mouth.

He watched with wide eyes as she suckled on her thump, the drop of his precum disappearing into her mouth, it was better than any porn his men watched, or the magazines that after this he would definitely get rid of if he got to watch this more often.

"Sexy chica, come here." She tilted her head, eyes watching as she slowly moved across his body, her legs on either side of his hips before he dragged them down.

"I've heard it's painful." She looked at him, debating his reaction still to her being a virgin and he chuckled underneath his breath, giving her a slow kiss. His tongue running along hers, coaxing her, pulling her in as he rubbed a single finger down her slit, her body arched as he brushed against her. So sensitive, willing girl as he used her natural lubricant to slick himself up, hell if he was going in totally dry, his dick would rip off.

"Ah chica, I'll have to do something about that won't I?" And he was in her, she gasped, eyes going wide as he held her hips to his, she was warm, soft and very much alive. Tighter than a vice....She squeezed around him, pulling him and pushing even when he stayed still, he didn't want to hurt her. Yes they had fights and usually it came down to punches or holding knives to each others throats, or them both drunk or high as fuck and throwing empty bottles of liquor or even the occasional dart that they found around the shanty.

He gripped her ass, pulling her lower body up above his and then letting her down, the muscles in his arms and shoulders working to take her full weight before she picked up and used her legs to help. The slowness, the feel of him stretching her, the small spike of pleasure in the back of her mind, controlled by the pain as he watched her eyebrows furrow and he kissed away the small tear on her cheek.

She had never known Vaas to be so....gentle, he wasn't a gentle guy but he was treating her like she was a queen, waiting for her to catch up to him at a pace she could do instead of making her sprint to catch to his step instead of falling behind.

It was painful, but he rode her out, keeping one hand on her rump to keep her going and the other moved to the front of her body and found her in between her folds. She jerked as he rubbed her, grinning up at her like the cheshire cat when he finds Alice in wonderland, the feeling accompanied by being filled and stretched almost beyond her limits was her breaking point.

"Vaas!" She moaned and shuddered, her body convulsing as the hand on her waist moved into her hair, pulling her down to his naked chest, the way he held her, she felt safe, the way he rode her through her orgasm and into his, his fingers digging into her hair and a low grunt falling from his parted lips as the grin slid away from his face. Pulling her in for a sloppy kiss that kept her heart from slowing down and her legs and arms jello.

"Good mi reina, so fucking good." He muttered into her hair before he rolled them, she squeaked in surprise and held on as he nestled between her legs.

"Round two?" He gave her a boyish grin and she pulled him down to her, if only for a little more.


	2. Vaas: Just a Little Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For MustProtectTheUnholyTrinity, my awesome reader who wanted a Vaas/Reader SMUT! Welcome down my rabbit hole, heeeerrrreeesss ALICE!!

Just seeing it, the way you literally toyed with someones life, the way you put a bloody hand through your (h/c) hair uncaring of the smell or feel. He watched from across the room as you dove back into the torture, your brows furrowing as the man screamed.

"P-please, please s-stop!!" He was tied down tightly, Vaas had made sure of it, the gentle caresses of your hands across his back, the way you had wrapped your arms around him while he was tying the man down with the thick pieces of rope, your fingers barely dipping into the waistband of his pants.

You tugged at the wire, relentlessly pulling it tighter and tighter around the mans leg, his screaming didn't seem to even penetrate your concentration until he pleaded to stop with the wire halfway through his flesh, blood dripping from the all around leg wound, soon enough it would probably just pop off.

"You want me to stop, hmm? You want to be in less pain?" Your (e/c) eyes narrowed dangerously, a grin settling itself across your face. You pulled the wire again, the rivulets of blood soaking your hands and feet which were underneath the table as you worked.

"You want to go back to the cage?" You ducked down, eye level when the man turned his face to see what you were doing. His brown eyes wide and the piercings in his lips glinting, your gaze latched onto the pieces of metal within his face and the second he realized what you were staring at it when he started screaming bloody murder.

"Those piercings look a little heavy, I'm going to fix that for you kay?" You walked over and picked up a pair of pliers and something that you thought you would never see in the compound. A scalpel, so sharp, so shiny and when you put it to the pad of your thumb it cut your skin like butter, you gave no sign of pain as you snorted in disbelief at the object. Twirling it around your fingers before placing them down by the mans head, you watched Vaas out of the corner of your eye, he was sitting down on a chair, kicking back with his ankles crossed and one arm over the back.

He gave a slow smirk, his eyes resting on your tank top clad chest before glancing up at your eyes again before you stuck your tongue out at him. He made a crude gesture down his body and his grin widened while you rolled your eyes. You climbed the table, letting your knees fall underneath the mans armpits, he jerked at the restraints, muscles tensing as he watched you with wide eyes above him.

"You know, your mommy and daddy don't really love you all that much..." You snorted and picked up the pliers and the scalpel, twirling the medical knife around your fingers before leaning over the man and pulling on his lip, his teeth were clenched as the pink flesh of his inner mouth was shown to you.

"Or else they would have saved you...from me." You put the scalpel on the inside, a fine line of blood drawing out from where the tip had punctured in between the gums and the flap of skin. You cut carefully, that was until he wrenched his head to the side, blood sprayed as you cut open his cheek, the long ragged line as the man started crying. Jerking sobs.

"You mother fucker! You wrecked it! You wrecked my fucking work! Now look at you! Your fucking cheek is cut in half!" You felt that bubbling and boiling pot slowly tip over as you wrenched his head back into position and looked down at him, it was like half of the jokers face, a half smile.

"Know what...oh shhh....shh...I'm going to give you a pretty smile yeah?" Your lips were almost touching the mans, your grin was never fading as you wrenched his head to the other side, pushing the fresh wound into the table and he cried out and tried to kick.

"Calm down! It will be over soon..." You started in the middle of his cheek, making your way with the scalpel putting pressure, cutting through the skin to the corner of his mouth where you cut through. You allowed him to stay like that, perhaps...yes, yes you would. You hopped off the table an grabbed the jaw extender, putting it as tight as it would go before wrenching the mans head forward and placing yourself on his chest once again.

"Open wide! Ahhh!" The clamp was set and now, you twisted the tiny metal piece, so tiny as a hand worked it's way up your thigh. Vaas was so close, having moved from his position of sitting in the room to touch you, feel you and you shivered from the warmth he gave off. The man kicked and bucked as Vaas's other hand slammed into the man's forehead, almost knocking him out cold.

Jaw cracked as Vaas's fingers wandered, each time a new sensation would come to you, each time you would get warmer as you watched the jaw hang limply, dislocated on the mans throat as your eyes widened.

You jerked up, his fingers had somehow found their way into your shorts, tiny little shorts really, they showed off your butt and were a brilliant bright blood red, just for Vaas. He rubbed against you, your hips jerking with the action as his nose crawled up the length of your (s/c) throat.

"You look sexy torturing people chica..." You turned, everything about him turned you on since you had first seen him from between the bars of a bamboo cage. The bad boy hispanic with the accent, well actually he wasn't just a bad boy, like like it rough and hard but you really didn't mind if his fingers kept working you the way they did. 

You moaned, your fingers pulling harshly on the mohawk as he pulled you from on top of the man and into his arms, wrapping around your waist as your legs nestled around his hips, he walked the both of you to the door before turning back and separating from your mouth before you placed kisses up and down one side of his neck.

"Wait here chico, we're going outside for a bit." He almost ripped the door from it hinges as you suckled on the area below his earlobe, his breath was warm and he tasted of beer and cigars, you still didn't mind a your tongues rolled against one another. You gasped as he ground into you, your core right against his hard on, he bit your lip, pulling on it and laving the now bleeding wound before you bit his tongue back and he chuckled and licked the corner of his lip while looking at our flushed form in his arms.

"It's gonna be cold chica." You gave him a weird look and asking a 'what?' before the freezing water hit you and you squealed, him chuckling all the same as your feet hit the floor of the outdoor shower. Hid lips were on your neck, pulling your now wet tank top from your body as the cold water poured down on the both of you and he let it drop to the ground. Your breasts were perky enough to never wear a bra and you didn't care if everyone around here saw your nipples because they wouldn't dare lay a finger on your body, lest Vaas snap it off.

His fingers were on your breasts, rolling the hardened nubs between his fingers roughly, pulling and pinching as you arched into him, rubbing your ass against him and he grunted low as one hand started to move downwards. A shudder rolled up your spine as you gasped when his hand made quick work of your shorts and panties, his fingers delving in between your folds as he turned your head to kiss over your shoulder.

He divulged himself of all clothing, pressing himself to your back as you writhed against him, thick between your cheeks as you moved and so warm. His heat, off put the cold of the shower and made all his caresses of your breasts and the inside of your thighs, you were melting in his grasp.

"Hmmmn!" He slid in between your legs, pushing then apart with one of his own, standing behind you, you could feel him move himself before his fingers disappeared and him, thicker and larger than any finger prodded at you opening.

You pushed back before leaning forward and laying your hands against the wall in front of you, the metal creaking in an effort to keep up your combined weight as he pushed himself into you. That stretch and fill, the feeling of his thighs against the back of your own, his hands large on your hips as he melded his body to the contours of your own.

He gave a rough thrust, pushing and pulling in and out in a quick succession that left you gasping for breath and wanting more, wanting that breathless feeling he left you with. He started by going slow, always going slowly at the start, bringing you closer as you wiggled your hips so that his fingers bruised your hips, keeping you still.

"Fuck chica...god damn." Hah! The lords name in vain while fucking a woman in a shower Vaas? Naughty boy, she pushed one arm behind her, his muscles tensed before he used her outstretched arm behind her to pull her into him as he thrusted forward. It was bruising but delicious, the moans falling from your mouth as he pressed in, each time leaving you empty before filling you up to the brim again. He kissed the back of your shoulder in open mouthed kisses still pushing himself into your warmth. You would have bruises, and would be sore as the sound of his skin slapping against yours, the water seemingly making it louder.

Your pants and moans mixed in with his various grunts and groans as you were nearing that edge, like standing on the edge of a cliff and waiting for just a slight breeze as the heat in your stomach seemed to grow and grow, the tighter the coil wound the faster that Vaas went, biting into your shoulder hard enough to make you cry out in pain and pleasure, hard enough to make blood drip down your back.

You hung your head whimpering softly as he hit the one spot that made you lose it, biting your lips hard enough that you could take the ripped flesh between your teeth and chew. The long sigh came out of your lips as you felt the heat wash over your body like a wave, taking it with you into bliss as Vaas slowed down and came with you. Riding out the orgasms as he rested his forehead against your other shoulder blade.

Your legs wouldn't quite hold you up now, he caught you around the waist, turning you around, pulling you into a deep kiss, open mouthed as you both came down from your high.

"It's fucking cold now..." You shivered violently as he propped you against the wall, your fingers kneading the muscles of his arms and waist as he chuckled before throwing all the clothing on top of the shower to dry. With the heat, they would be dry within the hour or so.

"Well chica, perhaps we should go warm up in bed?" Her murmured against the top of your head as you snuggled into the warmth of his arms, a content smile on your face.

"Only if you can catch me." With that you were off with a cackle of laughter with Vaas hot on your heels, both of you were technically streaking, especially with everyone watching.


End file.
